United Nations (FW)
About The United Nations (UN) is an international organization whose stated aims are to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after World War II to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries and to provide a platform for dialogue. There are currently 171 member states, including nearly every recognized independent state in the world. From its headquarters on international territory in New York City, the UN and its specialized agencies decide on substantive and administrative issues in regular meetings held throughout the year. The organization is divided into administrative bodies, primarily: *The General Assembly (the main deliberative assembly); *The Security Council (decides certain resolutions for peace and security); *The Economic and Social Council (assists in promoting international economic and social cooperation and development); *The Secretariat (provides studies, information and facilities needed by the UN); *The International Court of Justice (the primary judicial organ). Additional bodies deal with the governance of all other UN System agencies, such as the World Health Organization (WHO) and United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF). The UN's most visible public figure is the Secretary-General, currently Ban Ki-moon of the East Asian Federation, who attained the post in 2007. The organization is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states, and has six official languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian and Spanish. Meetings Meetings take place at the United Nations' Headquarters in New York City, New York, Everett, or in Geneva, (Canton of) Geneva, Switzerland. December 23rd 2009 (Geneva) Caucasus-Russia Prime Minister Vladimir Putin (Russia): "Hello and happy holidays to you all. We would like to approach Caucasus with the possible ceding of Chechnya and North Ossetia to Caucasus as they would like to be part of that country. If you wish to know, Ramzan Kadyrov has been imprisoned in a Federal Prison for charges of terrorism and smallpox is gone in our country. Thank you." President Mikheil Kostava (Caucasus): "Happy holidays my friends. In response to Russia's approach. We would of course accept this, if it is with the permission of your government. Thank you for letting us know about Ramzan, I hope in the future we can put all of this behind us, and become great allies. Thank you Prime Minister." Secretary of State Xavier Dupont (Union of Everett): "We request the extradition of Ramzan Kadyrov to the Union of Everett for trial and punishment." President Mikheil Kostava (Caucasus): "I think it would be fair if Ramzan Kadyorov stays in Russia, and receives his punishment there." Prime Minister Vladimir Putin (Russia): "If you cannot provide a legit reason for Russia to send him to face trial in Everett, I believe that would not be possible. As for Caucasus, thank you for accepting our request. If all goes as planned, the two territories will transition to become part of Caucasus by March 1 2010." President Mikheil Kostava (Caucasus): "This is rather good news Mr. President. May our two countries walk forward in good relation." Allied States-Zimbabwe President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States): "I would like to approach Zimbabwe's Robert Mugabe. Sir, the people of Zimbabwe are suffering of hunger, you have already chased most farmers of their lands back into the borders of South Africa. I ask you today, to stop what you are doing, and hand government over to the United Nations. There have been many issues in the past, with countries pleading for you change the way you run the country, those days are over. I am telling you, on behalf of the Allied States of America, that if you don't hand over your country to the United Nations, before March 1, 2010, the Allied States will take military action." President Robert Mugabe (Zimbabwe): "Mr. President, I cannot simply hand over my government to the United Nations, we have come so far since my party and that of my opponent's have decided on a ""50-50"" government. Things are looking up in Zimbabwe. If you wish to take military actions, so be it, the Armed Forces of Zimbabwe will fight you." President Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): **sarcasm** "Why don't you just declare war on all of Africa...." President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States): "This is a serious matter Miss. President. Those people are dying, not to speak of Zimbabwe's ever crumbling economy. Robert Mugabe will be thrown in an Allied States Federal Prison after we have liberated the county, and yes, I said it in front of all of you, I want this to be heard." President Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): "Yea, it is a serious matter but what is your plan? After Zimbabwe, do you plan on invading every other African nation? Not even Africa but every third world country on Earth? The Middle East, Southeast Asia, India... Zimbabwe is not alone in poverty and human rights issues." President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States): "Everyone should do their bit to make the world a better place. You yourself have doubts about the United Nations, and it shows that they cannot address this situation correctly. They've had "electoral observers" and such types of things in Zimbabwe, and have "peacekeepers" in every other nation. We have to start somewhere and do something!" President Robert Mugabe (Zimbabwe): "How can you just threaten to throw me in jail? On what charges? Under who's authority? I remain a world leader, and if any action is take against Zimbabwe, many allies will help us!" President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States): "Charges: Crimes against humanity. Under the Authority of the Allied States Government, we don't need any other organization giving us permission on how to make the world a better place. Your allies may help you, but we will strive to release the people of Zimbabwe from your form of ""democracy""." President Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): "Although it seems your plan is in the best interests of starving people, we are currently fighting a war on terrorism which just seems to be spreading from country to country. I don't see an end to our own terrorism crisis any time soon so if your plan to invade Zimbabwe goes to crap, just letting you know that Everett will not be there....unless of course Al Qaeda decides Zimbabwe is their next hideout..." President Henry J. Fortis (Allied States): "The current number of Allied States troops currently in the Middle-East will remain there, and continue to fight in that war. But if Mugabe does not hand over his government to the UN before March, a detachment of Allied States troops will be sent in. We have spoken with other African allies, and they seem eager to assist us. I will not name these allies at this time." December 3, 2010 United Nations Emergency Meeting, New York City, New York Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (President of the Union of Everett): "In response to the plead from the East Asian Federation, the Union of Everett calls this emergency UN meeting regarding the current crisis in the United States. We, the government of the Union of Everett, agree with the East Asian Federation and call for sanctions against the Allied States of America for its illegal invasion of the United States of America and overthrow of the United States government. Having gathered intelligence over the passed two weeks throughout this crisis, gathered by our Central Intelligence, National Security Agencies and Special Forces operatives, we submit our Intel and evidence as proof of an Allied States conspiracy to invade and take over the United States and incorporate it into its own territory. We have statements retrieved from both the our intelligence agencies and data from the United States Central Intelligence Agency and National Security regarding false claims of rioting and unrest, leading to and inciting panic and disorder and following cyber attacks, traced by various experts to have come from servers in the Allied States. These servers are traced back to having been the sources of mass Distributed Denial of Service attacks, hacking, phishing and dissemination of malware, spyware, viruses and malicious programs into U.S. servers and systems which lead to the mass communications blackout and failure in the United States. We also have both satellite imagery and witness testimony from over 1,500 sources of witnesses including but not limited to United States border patrol agents, police officers, paramedics, hospital staff, 911 calls, U.S. military soldiers, government workers, federal agents and civilian citizens of the United States, confirming Allied States forceful aggression in invading and disarming U.S. forces, military bases, police departments and security firms. Police officers testify to armed intrusions of police stations and forceful disarmament by gunpoint. At the same time, both the cyber attacks against communications, including vital civilian systems and the disarmament and disabling of 911 responders and their ability to communicate, we can only at this point estimate a death toll and injury and damages caused by the loss of vital emergency services including fire departments, paramedics, police, rescue services and hospitals and ambulance services. As well, the loss of communications has confirmed the crash landings of two passenger airliners and an unknown amount of dead with no responders capable of responding, all due to the loss of radar and air control, also taken down by the cyber attacks. We have also confirmed damages to the Everetti embassy in the United States which lost all but satellite communications with the Everetti homeland. We have unconfirmed reports of deaths due to combat between resisting United States soldiers, who may have been killed in action, defending their bases during the invasions, but we cannot confirm these claims as of yet. Droids deployed into the United States along with special forces at the time we began operations to evacuate Everetti citizens and the Everetti embassy, we have confirmed accounts of attacks against police officers and police departments, federal agencies and agents. We can confirm that there have been no known rioting in any of the United States major cities according the police departments of these cities and that any rioting and outbreaks of panic occurred long after the Allied States invasion of the United States and it's cyber attacks, bringing the U.S. to collapse. Submitting this evidence to the United Nations and copies to the Planetary Alliance For Freedom, NATO and the North American Union, we call for sanctions against the Allied States." President Timothy Mac (President of the Allied States): "Madam President of Everett, do you enjoy harassing the Allied States? You have been doing so since its humble foundation in 2007, is there something personal you have against the Republic? The Allied States of America is NOT invading the United States of America in any way. We have our Non-Aggression Pact of 2007 to prove this. It is valid for five years, meaning we will be breaking international laws if we invade the United States now of all times. I can safely say that the Union of Everett's sources are either corrupt, or very few. The Allied States and United States Government can submit into evidence the statement President Nancy Pelosi, whom, I might add, is legally President of the United States, as Obama was impeached by congress, and Biden has resigned. Together with the President's statement, we can submit statements from at least eighty-percent of the United States Congress, Chiefs of Police of almost any city, and, of course, give the United Nations the opportunity to come and inspect the United States themselves. The riots have died down to a minimum, but are still causing severe damage to the United States, so we won't be leaving until all matters have been sorted. The Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control is in the process of restoring communications in the United States, and several military intelligence agencies are looking into the cause of the blackout. The Allied States of America has not fired at any human being in the United States, apart from at less than a dozen rogue soldiers, and non-lethal rounds at rioting civilians. Several Emergency Centers have been set up throughout the United States, where Allied States militarymen are going out of their way, out of their line of work, to assist the law enforcement and medical services within the United States. I am going to have to say what the Union of Everett and East Asian Federation are trying to prove is beyond me. This is not a schoolyard where one boy bullies the next with his friends, while another boy is helping the one they've bullied first. The Union and Federations are the bullies, and they are messing with Allied States operations. I ask the United Nations Security Council to please not respond in any shape or form to these "requests" by the Union of Everett. The Allied States can suffice without any imports or exports, however, declaring sanctions against us for NO REASON AT ALL, will just damage the world's economy more than it is at the moment. The United States requested and thanked us for our assistance. This matter is between the US and ASA, don't get involved. And as an addition, the Union of Everett is very close to destroying its ties with the United States, so, if that every happens, and an Everett soldier is found in US territory... the results speak for themselves." Yasukiyo Ôuchi (State Defense Officer, East Asian Federation): "We have definitive proof in the form of reconnaissance satellite images of Kansas City, Missouri that prove that no unlawful riot activity occurred during the times and dates mentioned by the Allied States' Federal Government, and we also have statements from the former President of the United States, Barack Obama, that certifies our point of view that the Allied States forced the United States into submission. We cannot let these egregious acts go unanswered." President Timothy Mac (President of the Allied States): "Weather your satellites witnessed the riots or not, they did occur. Barrack Obama's statement means dirt, as he is a coward and an ex-President, who I might add was impeached by his own Congress. I cannot see how there is any more cause for this to continue, as more than sixty percent of the United States Government can come testify here that no invasion is occurring. What more is there to discuss apart from getting your countries' noses out of our business?" Yasukiyo Ôuchi (State Defense Officer, East Asian Federation): "When in the course of normal foreign interactions with partner countries, such as the United States, trade and diplomatic agreements in place for decades, suddenly come to a complete and abrupt halt, with no forewarning, it becomes in the Federation's best interest to investigate the cause of such diplomatic disconnects. It has become out business, Mr. Mac, and I would hope that you choose more appropriate ways of addressing delegates to this forum, and consider the consequences of radical actions your government is accused of taking, as its leader. We would wish for no unpleaseantries to occur." Security Council Permanent Members *United States *Everett *United Kingdom *Franco-Germany *Soviet Union *Joint NPRC & SPRC Other Council *Cascadia *Allied States *Caucasus *East Asia *Mexico *India *Canada *Australia *New Zealand *United Kingdom *Italy *South Africa *Brazil Members There are currently 172 member nations in the United Nations. The only countries that are not members of the United Nations are: Kosovo, the Holy See (Vatican City), and the Grand Yarphese Republic. Category:Organizations Category:Future World